Modern residential, commercial, and industrial buildings often have plumbing fixtures that are intended to receive and/or hold water for washing or bathing various objects, people, and/or animals. Such fixtures include bathtubs, sinks, basins, and others. In some cases, such a fixture may be intended to hold a certain amount of water for a length of time to allow a user to immerse an object in the water. In other cases, the fixture serves as an area for receiving the water as it passes from a faucet or other water dispensing fixture to a drain, so as to prevent the water and/or the waste water that is produced as the user makes use of the water from reaching the surroundings.
In some cases, pipes that are connected to the drain of the fixture may be fully or partially plugged, either intentionally (such as through the use of a stopper when the user wishes to take a bath) or accidentally (such as due to a plumbing blockage). In such cases, the water being dispensed may be flowing at a rate that is faster than the rate at which the water is draining through the primary drain. This scenario may cause the fixture (e.g., the bathtub, sink, etc.) to overflow.